monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Naoko
Naoko - Teru-teru-bōzu pochodząca z Japonii. Przygarnięta przez rodzinę duchów. Jest atencjuszką, bardzo pragnie by ją zauważono. Przekłada tą chęć na swoje stroje, nie lubi i do końca nie potrafi okazywać słabości. Słynie z postawy szydercy, często improwizuje i ironizuje a po czasie żałuje swoich czynów, i je rozpamiętuje lecz jest zbyt leniwa by choć spróbować coś zmienić. Pasje dziewczyny to geometria, układanie kwiatów oraz architektura. Osobowość Ori jest osobą odważną, energiczną oraz bardzo aktywną. Doskonale radzi sobie z wszelkimi trudnościami i problemami. Wychodzi obronną ręką z niejednej opresji życiowej. To ekstrawertyczka – zdecydowanie na pokaz opowiada o swych przeżyciach. Niezbyt dobrze bowiem czuje się we własnej "skórze", robi więc wszystko, by ją zauważono a tym samym mogła o tym nie myśleć będąc zajętą byciem w świetle reflektorów. Ubiera się w pstrokątne i dziwaczne ubrania, daje się ponieść szaleństwu. Często ironizuje i kpi ze wszystkiego dokoła.Nie warto jednak jej zmieniać, gdyż Ori nie ulega wpływom.jest wierna, oddana i stała. Zdarza się, iż żałuje swoich wyborów przez całe dotychczasowe (nie)życie, ale nie zmienia nic. Potrafi świetnie udawać kogoś innego niż jest naprawdę. Nie lubi okazywać wzruszenia, uczuć i słabość. Ori bardzo często przyjmuje postawę szydercy. Jest dziewczyną o dwoistej naturze – poważnej i szalonej. Znajomym nieraz ciężko za nią nadążyć i ja zrozumieć. Wygląd Naoko posiada ciało stworzone z papieru niejednolitego koloru. W pewnych miejscach, papier ma odcień beżowy, w pewnych pomarańczowy a gdzie indziej biały. Dziewczyna naturalnie nie posiada jakiegokolwiek owłosienia na ciele. Śliwkowo - bordowe, proste " włosy" to tak naprawdę bibuła pomieszana z papierem ozdobnym i przymocowana do jej "głowy". Kończyny upiorki, a zwłaszcza dłonie sprawiają wrażenie tak małych, że jakby w ogóle ich nie było. Ori jest bardzo lekką osobą i by nie zostać porwana przez chociażby podmuch wiatru, jest skazana na zakładanie ciężkiego obuwia. Zarówno oczy jak i brwi i usta, upiorka ma namalowane pisakiem, mimo tego że nie otwiera ust potrafi mówić. Nos dziewczyna ma doklejony z odrobiny wełny i pokryty delikatnie masą papierową. "Tęczówki" Ori po bliższym przyjrzeniu się sprawiają wrażenie szarych. Relacje 'Rodzina' Naoko powstała dzięki pewnej normalskiej dziewczynce na lekcji plastyki. Dziewczynę przygarnęła pewna rodzina duchów kiedy ta została przypadkowo ożywiona przez Sun Hi. Można więc powiedzieć, że jest "przyszywaną" siostrą Sun Hi, Sakury oraz Kimiko i ich rodzeństwa a także "przyszywaną" kuzynką Harumi i Min Hwan. Kiedy Ori po raz pierwszy "otworzyła" oczy, ogarnął ją niepokój. Do tej pory była jedynie ozdobą w klasie, którą bardzo chwalono, obawiała się więc, że przestanie być tak rozchwytywana po uzyskaniu duszy. Dziewczyna była sceptycznie nastawiona do wszystkiego co ją otacza. Co ciekawe, Ori wbrew opiniom rodziny San-Hee od początku umiała mówić, a lekcje pisania czy nauki traktowała jak zajęcie, dzięki któremu może się zżyć z rodziną duszycy. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna przyjaciółkami nazywa swoje "siostry" mianowicie Sakurę oraz Sun. 'Znajomi' Naoko jeszcze nie zdążyła załapać z nikim ciepłego, koleżeńskiego kontaktu w Straszyceum Monster High. 'Wrogowie' Za dziewczyną wyraźnie nie przepada jej "kuzynka" Harumi Nonomiya, nie do końca wiadomo dlaczego. Harumi pytana o to dlaczego bywa taka oschła w stosunku do Naoko, odpowiada że po prostu dziewczyna ją niemiłosiernie denerwuje. 'Historie relacji' Z San-Hee Yumeha Można rzec, że Ori to "przyszywana" siostra San-Hee. Duszyca znalazła ją w klasie w swojej starej szkole i właściwie to dzięki duszycy Ori została ożywiona. Oszołomiona San nawet nie wiedziała, jakim cudem udało się jej ożywić upiorkę, poczuła się jednak za nią odpowiedzialna. Spytała jak się nazywa. Nowa znajoma San-Hee właśnie oglądała prace innych uczniów, wydukała "Origami" i tak już zostało. Rodzice San-Hee i jej rodzeństwa zgodzili się adoptować Ori z racji tego, że starsza siostra San, Kimiko, pracuje na co dzień w dużej korporacji zajmującej się marketingiem. San i Ori szybko się zaprzyjaźniły. Ojciec duszycy proponował Ori osobny pokój, ale San-Hee doszła do wniosku, że od czasu tajemniczego zajścia w szkole jest za Ori odpowiedzialna i nigdy jej nie zostawi w potrzebie. Z Miusa Harumi Miusa i Ori nie przepadają za sobą, starają się unikać siebie nawzajem. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Ori jest mały papierowy żuraw imieniem Ikebana. Ori "stworzyła" go sama, gdyż bardzo chciała mieć towarzysza. Przed przepisaniem do Straszyceum nigdy nie chodziła do szkoły, więc nudziło jej się potwornie, gdy zostawała sama w domu. Osiągnięcia Wystąpienia *Brak Niezapomniane cytaty Zdolności *'Lekkość '- ciało Ori wykonane jest z papieru, jest więc bardzo lekka. Nawet lekki podmuch wiatru podnosi ją do góry, więc dziewczyna musi nosić ciężki plecak i buty. *'Przybieranie innej formy '- Ori potrafi "składać" swoje ciało w różne kształty. *'Rozpadanie się pod wpływem wody i innych płynów '- Kiedy Ori zamoczy swoje ciało, staje się ono miękkie i podatne na uszkodzenia (tak jak kartka zamoczona w płynie), mija wiele godzin, zanim wróci do stałej formy. *'Miękkość '- Będąc wykonaną z papieru, Ori jest niesamowicie miękka w dotyku. Zainteresowania 'Szycie i projektowanie ubrań' Japonka chyba od zawsze uwielbiała projektować ubrania, jeszcze w swym rodzinnym kraju twierdziła uparcie że nie ma ubrań które w pełnii zaspokajałyby jej "potrzeby" modowe i wyrażenia siebie, tak zaczęła zbierać różnej maści materiały by następnie tworzyć z nich kreacje. 'Układanie kwiatów ' Będąc członkinią rodziny Yumeha, Ori zgodnie z tradycją musiała nauczyć się starej japońskiej techniki układania roślin. Tak jej się to spodobało, że jej zwierzak zawdzięcza imię tej sztuce. 'Geometria' Dziewczynę odkąd sięga pamięcią, niezwykle fascynowała matematyka a w szczególności właśnie geometria. W tej dziedzinie matematyki, wykazuje wielkie zdolności i jest także jedną z lepszych uczennic Straszyceum. Japonkę ciekawi nauka o figurach geometrycznych oraz ich zastosowanie w życiu codziennym czy sztuce, często podczas lekcji szkicuje specjalnie dla siebie nowe stroje. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|92px Teruteru-bōzu - Mała, ręcznie robiona lalka, wykonana z papieru lub tkaniny, którą japońscy rolnicy wieszali na łańcuchu za oknem. Ten amulet ma ponoć moc sprowadzania dobrej pogody i zapobiegania deszczowym dniom. "Teru" to japońskie słowo oznaczające "świecenie", natomiast "bōzu" to buddyjski mnich. Dziś dzieci robią teru-teru-bōzu z bibuły lub bawełny i zawieszają za oknem, często przed szkolnym piknikiem. Wieszają je do góry nogami - na wzór modlącego się kapłana. Wciąż są bardzo popularne w Japonii. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left Japonia (jap. 日本 Nihon lub Nippon) – państwo wyspiarskie usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 roku, łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami, a najwyższym szczytem jest wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Ciekawostki *Pseudonim (i imoę jakim zwraca się do niej Sun) nawiązuje do słowa "Origami", czyli sztuki składania papieru wywodzącej się pierwotnie z Chin. *Imię Naoko nadali dziewczynie rodzice Sun Hi. *Oznacza ono "Równe, szczere dziecko" *Jest straszną fajtłapą niemal nieustannie zachacza o coś bądź przewraca. *Upiorka nigdy nie śpi. Można powiedzieć, że w nocy się "hibernuje", to znaczy siedzi nieruchomo i patrzy w jeden punkt aż do wschodu słońca. *Ori nie czuje bólu, smaku ani gorąca. Dziewczyna też niezbyt dobrze słyszy. Galeria Ori.jpg|Oficjalny paintowy art Ori. Ori ID.jpg|Nowy wygląd Ori Ori Gami.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek Ori. ori portret.jpg IMG 20161216 093024.jpg OriSanHeeMiusaSakura by Rochi.jpg Ori ID 3.jpg Naoko ID.jpg|Noqy design. Naoko i Sakura projekty szkic.jpg Stroje oriNS.jpg|New Scaremester Ori GP.jpg|Ghostly Pokemon - inspirowane pokemonem Flaafy Ori RFC.jpg|Ready for Coachella! Od innych Dlarh.png|Od Turquoisekitty Ori Skullette.png|Skullette Ori od Pixie.Giggler Meta timeline *Kwiecień 2016-"Wnioski" o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Ori Gami *Lipiec 2016-Ori zaliczy filmowy debiut. *Listopad 2016 - Rochi rozpoczyna "renowację" Ori. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Ori oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *'2019' - Ori zyskuje rebot i nowe normalne imię, Naoko. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Yōkai Kategoria:Japonia Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija